In the Rose's Garden
by pizzalover1000
Summary: The Starks are invited to Highgarden for a visit, how will the wolves fare in the rose's garden? Will new alliances be formed?
1. Chapter 1

It had been another day in Winterfell, each one like the last, but with subtle surprises everyday. Catelyn admired how quickly her children were becoming older, Robb was practically a man grown. Sansa would surely flower soon and become a woman, and as for Arya, Bran and Rickon, Catelyn still had a little while longer to enjoy their child stage while it lasted. When she first came north all those years ago, she never imagined that she would have this beautiful of a family. Everything was perfect, except for Jon Snow. Everytime she looked at him, he brought back all the hurt and internal pain that she had felt when Ned had first brought that brown eyed baby to her.

Catelyn and Ned were sitting around their fire, spending some quality time alone. Often times their daily schedules were far apart from each other. She spent most of her day tending to the youngest of her children, overseeing the different workers around the castle, making sure the servants were being properly treated. Ned on the other hand, usually spent a large amount of the day in his study, having meetings with different people. They heard a knock on their door, one that Catelyn only recognized as the Maester's familiar knock. Firm, but soft.

"I'll get it" Ned said, grumbling. Today had been a hard day for him, and all he wanted was some rest and a break from all the important matters that Winterfell needed looked after. Most don't realize what it takes to run a castle properly.

"Ah, good evening Lord Stark and Lady Stark, a raven came, from the reach" Maester Luewin said. Catelyn was very surprised, normally the Starks didn't do any kind of business with the Reach.

"Mace Tyrell has invited our enter family to Highgarden" Ned stated.

"But why? We have no reason to go there" she said. She took the scroll, and read. It said 'The Tyrells would be honoured if you would come visit in Highgarden. Bring your whole family, even the bastard'. Catelyn didn't like that last bit, she thought it be rude to bring a bastard with you on a visit like that.

"I say we go, it would be nice to breathe in some warm air for awhile. Our children have never left the north either, it would be good to have them see a bit of Westoros" Ned said. Catelyn could just imagine all her children's reactions. Robb would be thrilled to travel Westoros. Sansa would be excited to go down south where most of the princesses and ladies in her songs come from. Arya, Bran and Rickon would be very happy to go on an adventure. And Catelyn didn't care what Jon Snow thought of it all, so as long as he didn't make trouble. "We'll leave as soon as we are done packing. Maester, send a response saying we've accepted their invitation".

* * *

As soon as she and her siblings were told they were going on a visit to Highgarden, Arya didn't need Septa Mordane to tell her to pack her things up. It would be so exciting traveling down south. There were a lot of places between Winterfell and Highgarden. After awhile though, packing things got boring. So Arya decided that she would go visit Jon in his room, where he was supposed to be as well.

"Nymeria, come" Arya said, commanding her direwolf to follow her. And she did, all the way to Jon's chamber. Normally Arya didn't knock, she just barged in. Jon never seemed to mind though, he was always happy to see her.

When she entered, he was facing his trunk, still packing. He turned around, and gave her his warm smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be packing as well?" he said.

"Yes, but that got boring" Arya replied.

Jon grinned, "Well, at least you've come to make my packing more entertaining" he said. Arya went and sat on his bed, and peered inside his trunk. It appeared as if the contents of his were boring as well. She noticed that Ghost and Nymeria were sitting side by side peacefully. This pleased Arya, for it seemed like out of all the other siblings, their direwolves got on the best. Just like Arya and Jon.

"How many flowers do you think there will be in Highgarden? Father says too many to count, but you must be able to" Arya said. Jon chuckled.

"Well little sister, why don't you try?" he suggested. 'He's right' Arya thought. She couldn't wait to race up and down the garden rows, running with Nymeria breathing in the flowery scents around her. There weren't many flowery things in Winterfell to be sure.

"I'll let you know when I'm finished" Arya stated.

"Robb and I tried counting all the doors in Winterfell once when we were around your age, it didn't work very well though. We missed some and counted some twice. Oh how simple those days were" Jon said sighing. Sometimes Arya wished that Jon were the trueborn Stark instead of Robb, she liked him a lot more. Her and Robb never had anything in common but their blood, and love for riding. She hardly spole to him these days. Arya figured that he was becoming a man now, and probably being taught how to become Lord of Winterfell.

"You'd best be off to finish your things, Septa will probably be checking up on you anytime now. And if she finds you anywhere other than your chamber, she will most likely go straight to your mother" Jon said.

Arya slid off his bed, "Nymeria, come". And with that, she exited, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long journey it seemed, for the Starks. Yet they had only come as far as Riverrun, and still had plenty more ground to cover before they reached Highgarden. Robb had been told that Riverrun was where he was born, while his father was off fighting in Robert's rebellion somewhere. He had spent the first few months of his life here, yet remembered none of it obviously.

Jon rode up beside him, as they gazed at the immense mystifying castle and its glory. Robb knew this was going to be very awkward for Jon, as Robb's mother absolutely hated him. Even to the Tullys, he was a walking living reminder of Ned's betrayal to their family member. Jon would be lucky if he even got to share a chamber with him, and Robb wouldn't be surprised of Lady Catelyn made arrangements for him to sleep in the stables at night.

"I never pictured Riverrun like this" Robb commented. "What did you think it looked like?"

Jon paused, "I never really pictured it at all" he said.

"Listen, if my mother makes you sleep out in the cold, your always welcome to share my fire" Robb said. Jon paused, and began to look rather uncomfortable. So they continued riding on with the rest of their family. As they caught up closer, they began to ride beside their father.

"It'll be nice to sleep in a familiar castle" Ned said.

"I suppose so" Robb replied.

When they entered the castle gates, they saw Tully sigils hanging all over the place. The castle itself had a rather damp looking appearance to it, Robb wasn't aware if it had rained or not earlier, or the stones were just naturally that moist. It was a lot different than Winterfell, in his opinion. Besides the different servants, stable boys, etc, running around in every which direction about their daily business. Robb noticed that everyone around turned and stared at them for a minute, they obviously weren't familiar with northerners. His attention drifted to the front entrance, as he saw the man who could only be his Uncle Edmure, standing with a smile on his face and his arms behind his back. Robb knew that his grandfather was ill, and couldn't come outside to greet them.

"Ah Catelyn, welcome home" Edmure said, when Robb's mother cilmbed down from the covered wagon where her, Sansa, other ladies, and Arya who had reluctantly agreed to travel with the ladies for the day, were spending their trip.

"It is an honour to be home Edmure" she replied.

Robb watched as his father dismounted from his horse, and Robb proceeded to do the same. Ned approached Edmure, and they shook hands,

"It's been a long time, too long" said his Uncle. Then Edmure's attention immediately went to Robb, and the warmest expression appeared on his face. "Robb, come shake hands with your Uncle, your practically a man now" and Robb shook Edmure's hand as told. "The last time I saw you, you were only a child throwing snowballs at the slowest guard in Winterfell. Now look at you" Edmure said.

* * *

As it turned out, Jon was sharing a chamber with one of the guardsmen they had brought with them. Not so bad as the stables, Robb figured. He was sitting next to Hoster Tully's bed, while he listened to his grandfather ramble on about what it was like when he was a boy. These Tully men were making quite a huge deal about Robb, it seemed. Though it made sense, he was their first grandchild/nephew.

"And we used to drink, oh how we drank, do you ever drink wine Robb?" Hoster said.

"Father only lets us have one cup at feasts" he responded. However, there had been numerous times where he and Jon would sneak down to the kitchens, and the cook would slip them some. That was their little secret though.

"Nonsense, he should let you have more!" the old man shouted. He appeared a bit out of his mind, from Robb's observations.

He heard the door open, and saw Edmure come in. He walked over to the bedside with Robb, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come boy, walk with me. I'm sure you've had enough of my father's tales for one night" Edmure said. Robb bid his grandfather goodbye for the evening, and followed his Uncle. They walked silently through the halls, until they reached what must be Edmure's chamber. It had his scent, Robb thought.

"What was my father going on about this time, I heard him shouting" Edmure said.

"Drinking, it was" he replied. Edmure paused, as if he was about to bring up an important matter. It reminded Robb of his own mother, in some way or another. The way they mentally prepared to bring up topics.

"So, what brings you to Highgarden?" his Uncle asked.

"The Tyrells invited us, that's what father said anyways" he responded.

"I see. So, have your parents made any betrothals for you? Your a very fine young man, some get married even at your age" Edmure said. Robb had sometimes thought about it, but never pressed the matter that much. When he was 12 he had asked his father who he was supposed to marry, and he told him 'Whichever lord's daughter you want". Back in those days, northern lords would invite the Starks to their castle, or come visiting Winterfell. Each lord seemed to showcase their daughters to he and Ned, and Robb always ended up dancing with all of them at feasts. But never was he really attracted to one.

"No Uncle, not yet" he said.

Edmure raised his brow. "You know, the Tyrells are said to have a beautiful daughter, your age actually. I believe her name is Margaery. You should be a gentlemen to her, perhaps something will work out" he said.

"I'll see if I like her, but of course I'll be a gentlemen, it would be rude not to be" Robb responded. Was his uncle really trying to make marriage alliances for the Starks? Besides, shouldn't Edmure be finding a bride for himself? He shall be Lord of Riverrun soon, and he'll need a heir to take his place.

"It's only a suggestion" Edmure said playfully.

Robb decided he would stick with his words, and see how he liked this Margaery Tyrell when he met her.


	3. Chapter 3

Arya had so much fun traveling through Westoros. Highgarden was almost as south as Dorne, it had been a long journey, yet, she had enjoyed every moment of it. Racing through the trees on horses with her brothers, swimming in the Rivers and even throwing a bit of mud at Sansa, eating by a campfire at night. She wished that they could just keep travelling forever. But sadly today as they were approaching Highgarden, their journey was coming to a close. For now anyways, there was still the journey back. That was in awhile though.

The weather in the Reach was so warm, it was a nice change from the harsh conditions of the North. Someone had once told her that this far south, it never snowed. Arya couldn't imagine having a year with no snow, it just wouldn't feel right. The children of the Reach had no idea what they were missing out on!

"Don't the flowers smell beautiful mother?" she heard Sansa say in her dreamy voice.

"Just wonderful Sansa" Arya heard her mother reply.

Arya had to admit, the flowers gave the rolling hills of the Reach quite a beautiful addition. But she wasn't about to go discuss flowers with Sansa. In front of her horse, was her father and brothers, and Theon. Well, Robb, Jon and Bran were riding real horses, but Rickon was still too small to ride one yet. So father had given him a trained mule to ride so he wouldn't feel left out, and he was feeling quite proud of himself riding with the big boys. However Arya knew she wasn't the only one who heard him muttering to himself in his quiet moment about how he wished he could ride like the others. Arya had told him that perhaps he'll grow in Highgarden, and be able to ride a real horse. When she told him that, he seemed hopeful.

"Arya, we're getting closer, can you see it?" Bran said to her.

"Of course I can _see_ it, I'm not blind" she replied. Arya heard her father and older brothers chuckle from ahead.

* * *

Highgarden looked just like a fairytale to Sansa. As they approached, she could see vines that covered entire walls of the castle, flowers even blooming on them too. When the Tyrell guards opened the gates, inside was the most beautiful scene Sansa had ever seen. There were fountains with crystal clear water, rose bushes with many yellow roses blooming from them, knights in shining armour standing by, and magnificent pathways made by granite stones. And the grass was ever so green, it was incredible.

She saw the Tyrell family, standing on their doorstep. Sansa's eyes caught Margaery, who was said to be very beautiful, and oh was she ever. She caught Robb looking at her, but he sheepishly looked away once he realized she had noticed him. Then there was another man, who she thought was probably Loras Tyrell. Sansa's lady mother had educated them on all the names of the family, as not to lead to embarrassment down the line. He was so handsome. Loras seemed to be the prince that completed this fairytale scene around her.

"At last, you lovely northerners have arrived. We have long awaited your visit, but it has surely been a long journey for you all. Please, retire to our guest house that is on the border of the gardens, we can meet later" said Lord Mace Tyrell.

"Thank you Lord Tyrell, it had truly been a long journey. We will meet with you as soon as we are ready" said Sansa's father. Throughout this whole exchange, she could not keep her eyes off Loras. Then when they were going to their chambers, she took one last look and departed with her family.

"Don't think I didn't see you eyeing Loras Tyrell" said Robb, as they walked together. Sansa blushed, had it really been that obvious?

"Well, at least I'm not the only one. You were looking at Margaery, were you not?" Sansa said. Robb's facial expression changed to a look of seriousness. One which a Stark man can produce quite naturally.

"Young men are interested in young women, that's all I will say" said Robb.

* * *

That night there was to be a feast to celebrate their arrival. A few lords from around the Reach had flocked to the Tyrell's side to welcome these northerners. Robb figured they must seem very foreign to them. He was well aware that the north was very different from the south, and would do his best to represent his region to these flowery lords of the south.

His mother had ordered that he, Jon and Theon should have their beards, or what little stubble they had, be shaved clean for this occasion. 'Beards are part of the north' Robb had protested. He had noticed that southern lords would often shave theirs off. It could be for the heat, Robb didn't know. But his mother had still said it was only polite.

He knew he would be expected to dance with Margaery, probably sit beside her too. After all, from what Robb had heard he was her escort. He took one last look in the mirror before heading off to the entrance of Highgarden's Great Hall. Jon was trailing behind him. Robb knew that he was being treated with more respect than he did at Winterfell by the Tyrells. They had given him one of Margaery's cousins to escort. Same with Theon too, Robb doubted the girl would be a virgin if she still was by the end of the night, knowing Theon's behaviours.

"Do you think she'll be pretty?" Jon said, as he caught up to Robb. He knew Jon didn't have a lot of experience with woman. There was that incident where Theon and Robb had bought him a night with Ros, but when Theon came home that night with an uncomfortable looking Jon, Robb knew things hadn't turned out. Later that week Jon had confessed to him that he just couldn't do it, and truthfully, neither could Robb either.

"I suppose" Robb replied.

By this time, they had arrived to where the other highborn children and lords and ladies were gathered. Robb watched as mace Tyrell presented Jon with the Tyrell cousin. She was a young thing, practically Sansa's age. Truthfully, she wasn't quite as beautiful as Robb figured Jon would have liked. She seemed awkward around him too, as though she was afraid.

"Good evening Robb" Robb heard a woman's voice say. He turned around, and Margaery was standing behind him with the most beautiful green dress on. Was it Silk? Cotton? Robb didn't know his fabrics. But it didn't matter, she looked wonderful in it.

"You look lovely, Lady Margaery" Robb responded politely. Maragery smiled.

"Don't call me Lady, just Margaery. I prefer that better"


	4. Chapter 4

Eddard was blown away by the culture in the Reach. Roses, roses were everywhere. On every table, hanging in pots alongside chandeliers from the ceiling, on every table. Much different from the North for sure. He and Catelyn were seated in places of honour with Mace Tyrell and his wife Lady Alerie.

"Look at our children, getting along so well" Mace said, leaning over to Ned. Lord Tyrell motioned over to where Robb and Margaery were sitting, deep in some sort of conversation. Not far away, was Sansa and Willas Tyrell, she was gazing deep into his eyes as he was talking. ned knew that she was far too young for a boy of his age though. Arya and Loras were sitting awkwardly together not saying a word. Occasionally Loras would say something to Garlan Tyrell, but other then that Arya would push her food around her plate.

"Yes, my daughter seems quite taken with your eldest son" Ned replied. Mace's eyes lit up.

"Oh it was not them I was talking about, oh no. I meant my daughter and your eldest. Haven't you ever wondered why I invited you Starks down here in the first place?" Mace said. It sunk in then, that the Tyrells were seeking a betrothal for Margaery and Robb. How could he have not realized that until now? "To share with you the beauty of the Reach and the comforts of Highgarden of course, but a marriage alliance, yes, that would be extra roses on the bush, wouldn't it"

"I shall discuss things with my wife" Ned said. Mace nodded approval, and Ned also realized why they were being so gracious. After all they would have done for their family by the end of the month, it would only be polite to repay them with a marriage. Everyone in the realm knew that the Starks valued their honour, and a rude action such as refusing a perfectly good betrothal would not be honourable at all. "Margaery, does she know?" he asked.

"No, we haven't brought it up with her yet. However I wouldn't be surprised of my mother, the Queen of Thorns, hasn't been whispering it into her sweet little ears already" Mace replied. Ned made the concious decision to not keep this from his son, they had always said he would have a great part in the choosing of whom he marries.

* * *

The way that she spoke, there was something alluring about it. It made it hard for Robb not to love this girl. So as they danced, he imagined it was their wedding night, and that everyone in the hall had come to celebrate their union. He glanced over to where Jon and the Tyrell cousin ere shyly dancing in the corner.

"That's cousin Alaya, the poor girl is only 13 and is so shy, she's young, and doesn't usually get the spotlight. I thought maybe giving her a chance, even if it was with a bastard, that it would make her happy. But this doesn't seem to be going as I planned" Margaery said to Robb.

"Well, my brother isn't that grand of a dancer either" he said. Jon never danced with many girls before at Winterfell, he usually sat in the back with all the other lowborn men, drinking and sharing tales. Robb often became jealous that Jon got to do all these exciting things, and all he was allowed to do was what was expected of him. Which was to sit with his siblings and whatever other highborn children there was, and dance with all the highborn girls. He often wondered what people would think if he decided to sit with the common people for a feast. Robb could only imagine the look on his mother's face.

"He seems like a wonderful gentleman" Margaery commented. As she said that, he noticed the way her brown hair fell past her shoulders. Robb smiled. "What?" she said upon seeing his face.

"Oh, nothing" he said, trying to cover up his undeniable attraction for her.

"I've never seen a man become so excited at the idea that his brother is a gentleman" Margaery said chuckling. Even her laugh was entrancing, Robb could watch Margaery all day and never become bored. This followed silence, and the music changed, so the two made the unspoken decision to return to their table.

They sat down in silence and watched the others. Robb noticed that Alaya had run off in a different direction then Jon, and disappeared into a crowd of ladies. He and Jon made eye contact, and Jon seemed a bit relieved that he was rid of the girl, and headed off to be with some of the other men in his comfort zone.

"I'm going to go sit with my cousins if that's alright, they've surely been missing me all night" Margaery said.

"Go ahead" Robb said, and watched the beautiful rose move across the room.

Sansa had been dancing with each Tyrell son all evening, and each one seemed to be the prince of her dreams by the way she looked at each one. Finally it was Robb's turn to dance with his sister, as custom for almost every feast they attended.

"It's so funny seeing you in love" Sansa said. Although she was ladylike around everyone else, she had always seemed to let loose around Robb. There was another side to Sansa, that he wondered if anyone else had ever seen. Maybe it was because she felt like she didn't need to impress her older brother, like she felt the need to impress everyone else.

"Don't, tell, anyone" Robb said seriously. Sansa laughed.

"You really think it's not obvious? You two are so going to marry, and the heir to Winterfell and the North is going to have flowers growing out of his ears" Sansa joked.

"Don't say that so loud Sansa" Robb said looking around to see if anyone had been listening. "We don't want anyone hearing, remember?" he whispered. Robb's eyes caught his mother's who was standing across the hall, and they could just barely see each other through the crowd of dancers and people. The look in her eyes meant she wanted Sansa to go to bed. "Mother wants you to go to bed now, you'd better listen" he told his sister.

And just like that, Sansa became a lady again, and obediently walked towards the exit/entrance of the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa had been envious of Margaery from the start. For one, she didn't have a Septa following her around everywhere. She could do whatever she pleased, whenever she pleased. She was pretty, and Sansa always was so self conscious of her appearance, and would give almost anything to look like Margaery. As they sat together on a balcony overlooking fields of green crops and such, doing their needlework, Sansa secretly watched Margaery as her eyes were so intently focused on her work. Even though Septa Mordane would always praise her needlework, Sansa felt that Margaery's was better.

"Your work is beautiful" said Sansa, commenting on Margaery's work, which was a peach tree full of ripe fruits.

"Why thank you Sansa, yours in quite magnificent as well" Margaery said. Sansa looked down at her's, which was still that wretched dire wolf. She had been working on it since they left Winterfell, but she just wasn't as motivated to continue it on the road.

"Are there really peach trees like that here?" Sansa asked.

"Of course there are dear, would you like to see them? We have orchards all around the walls of Highgarden" Margaery suggested. Sansa smiled at the idea, "Why don't we take out work there instead? It's quite a nice day"

So the girls walked through Highgarden, and then went outside. Once they passed through the gates, Margaery led her a little to the east side of the walls, and low and behold was the largest orchard Sansa had ever seen. Although, there weren't orchards in the North. This scene seemed absolutely perfect, Sansa wanted to remember it for the rest of her life.

"It's beautiful" Sansa exclaimed. Margaery led them to a shady spot underneath a tree, and Sansa couldnt help but admire the newly ripened peaches.

"Would you like to try one?" Margaery asked. Sansa's face brightened, and she carefully plucked the biggest, juiciest most tempting looking peach within her reach, and took a bite. The juice was so refreshing, as it made her chin sticky and ran down her hands. _'I could stay here forever'_ she thought. They soon returned to working on their needlework, and every once and awhile Sansa would glance over and watch a worker who was picking the peaches.

"I wish I had a sister like you" Sansa said.

"Oh I'm flattered, but don't you already have a sister?" Margaery said.

"She's not very ladylike, and we never get along" Sansa stated.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have a sister, I only have brothers" Margaery paused, "Your lucky Sansa, you really are"

* * *

"I suppose so, although we would have to consult Robb about this" Catelyn stated. Ned had just brought up the betrothal idea to her, when they finally had a moment alone. They were going to be here a whole month, however the Tyrells were trying to get as much visit in as possible.

"I'll go find him, do you have any idea where he went off to?" Ned asked. Catelyn seemed to know more about their son's whereabouts than he did these days.

"Probably practicing swords or riding with the Tyrell boys" she replied.

Ned set off to find his son. During which, he thought back to the time of Robert's rebellion when he had married Catelyn. Truthfully, he had never met her until their wedding. It was the honourable thing to do since Brandon had been killed by the Mad King, but somehow on the way there it didn't feel right at the time. As soon as he had laid eyes on her though, he knew this was going to be a good marriage.  
Not too far from here, was the Tower of Joy. Where Lyanna was held by Rhaegar, and died in Ned's arms. _"Promise me Ned..."_ still echoed in his mind.

To Ned's delight, the boys were not far. In fact, Robb was fighting Garlan at that very moment. Ned watched from the sidelines as Robb's northern fighting style, and Garlan's southern style collided, and it was interesting to see how they looked when fighting together.

"They've been at it all day" Jon said, who was now standing with him. "Friendly, of course" he added.

In the end, Robb was defeated. As soon as they pulled apart, Robb's eyes met his father's and he beckoned for him. Robb casually walked towards him, and seemed to think it had something to do with the sword match.

"Put away the sword, lets go for a walk" Ned said. Robb obeyed, and then followed him.

"What is it father?" Robb asked.

"Your mother and I have been in correspondence with Mace Tyrell, about a betrothal" Ned started. Robb's eyes followed his feet on the ground, listening. "But before we confirm, we'd like to know your opinion first" Robb paused.

"Well, she is beautiful" Robb said. He reminded Ned of himself when he was Robb's age, the way he quietly expressed his feelings for women.

"Does that mean your fine with it though?" Ned asked. Beauty wasn't the only quality that it took to be Lady of Winterfell, or a wife for that matter.

"Of course" Robb replied sincerely. In that moment, Ned knew, that he had just done his most crucial job as Lord of Winterfell, finding the mother for his son's heir.


	6. Chapter 6

News about the betrothal between Robb and Margaery spread around Highgarden as fast as wildfire, from the servants quarters to the Lord of Highgarden's chambers, the gossit was spreading rapidly. It had been a few weeks, and soon it would be time to head back to Winterfell, and as much as Arya had liked things here, she secretly missed all the north's hidden treasures.

Arya had never really thought much about Robb getting married. She knew it would happen someday, but she never really spent much time thinking about it. She thoguht about the perfect Margaery, living in Winterfell with them. Yet another perfect role model her mother would lecture her about being more like. Margaery was nice, there was no doubt about that, she treated Arya just like she wanted to be treated like, a girl, but not a weak girl.

"Arya, what did I tell you about running around all dirty like that! What kind of guests do you think we look like if we don't keep up proper hygene" scolded her mother.

Before even starting another argument with her, Arya ran out of the room, and then out of the guest house. She could hear her mother's voice calling after her, but she dared not stop. Not until she got to where her brothers were practicing swords. She watched intently as Jon tried to knock the swordsmanship out of Loras Tyrell.

"He's winning" said Bran, who had perched himself beside her.

"I know that, I'm not stupid" Arya snapped back. At last, Jon knocked Loras to the ground. But before Arya could study the defated look on Loras's face, Garlan Tyrell stepped out into the ring. Looking as frustrated and angsty as could be.

"This is not right! My brother Loras is one of the finest swords in Westoros, and beaten by a bastard? I say this doesn't count, it wasn't won by a true born" Garlan shouted at Jon.

Before Arya knew what she was doing, she slid off the barrel she was siting on and marched right up to Garlan. Looking him straight in the face.

"He won, not Loras, leave it be, it was a fair game" Arya said.

"Arya, you don't have to do this" Jon said. Arya knew his intentions were good, he didn't want her getting herself in trouble. But she didn't care, she was going to do what she thought was right. And nobody, messes with Jon, or makes fun of him for being a bastard.

Garlan laughed, and some of the other men who were about chuckled along as well, "Let me ask you something little girl, do you and Jon share the same mother?" he asked. Arya slowly shook her head no, "That means at least one of you has to be a bastard, and last time I checked your name was Stark, and his is Snow" Garlan said.

"Fine then, if you want a true born to beat Loras to say that he was defeated, I'll do it" Arya said. Everything went dead silent.

"Arya, catch!" she heard Bran say. He threw her one of the wooden swords that they were using, and she went to face Loras. He had already picked himself up off the ground, and gotten into position as well. They walked in circles for awhile, and then finally Arya tried to get him.

Before Arya knew what had happened, someone had knocked her out of the way and started fighting Loras themselves. When Arya picked herself up off the ground, she saw that it was Robb. Of course it was Robb. It always was. Arya looked back and Jon, and he just shrugged.

* * *

"What was it like for you, when you went up north from the Riverlands to be married" said Alerie. Catelyn and Alerie had been stitching together for the afternoon. "I worry about Margaery, and how it will be"

"At first I was very scared, and it was unlike anything I had ever known. The North is a very different place. But she will get used to it, I know she will. Your Margaery will do well" said Catelyn.

"She was always sweet, even as a small child. I remember one time, one of the servants was supposed to be watching her while I took a little nap. But they had lost track of her, and when I had woken up we discovered she had climbed out of her crib. I went into hysterics, and the whole castle was put on search. And then one of my boys shouted for me, and do you know where they had found her? In the gardens, sitting in front of a yellow rose bush, staring at the flowers in awe. And you know what I also realized that day? That she was a true Tyrell" Alerie said, she let out a sigh. "I hope she is able to find her place up north as well"

* * *

Margaery was once again visint her grandmother, the Queen of Thorns. As she usually did at this hour. Her grandmother would call in a servant to fetch them tea, and they would sit and talk about all things. But on this particular day, the Queen of Thorns seemed to have something on her mind.

"I do not approve of this marriage to the Young wolf" her grandmother said, lips pursed.

"Why? He's a respectable man, he is heir to a powerful seat, whats more to ask?" Margaery responded politely.

"You remember our family words girl, 'Growing Strong'. And flowers cannot grow in the north. Instead, they shrivel up and lose everything that comes with being a gorgeous flower. The North is not a Rose's place" Olenna said. "But of course, your father wouldn't hear any of it when I told him. He has it set that you will marry that Stark boy, and produce all his heirs"

"But I love him!" Margaery said, almost shouting this time, which was rare.

"I don't care if you love that wolf boy, or even if you loved their bastard for that matter, either way, it will never work" her grandmother persisted.

"Yes it will!" said Margaery.

"My word, if you try and prove me wrong one more time, I swear. You haven't even left Highgarden and you've already adopted that northern temper" Olenna said.

Margaery became so enraged, that she stormed out of the room without saying a word. She loved her grandmother, but she knew their relationship would never be the same again.


End file.
